bound in darkness
by Marbleghost
Summary: stacey the hedgehog was living a normal life until one day some men took her away from her family and changed her life...rated teen for some language and violance.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound in darkness**

well here is my very first fanfic! in it is my character stacey the hedgehog i will add sonic and co. later but for now its just stacey!i know its short but i will add more in later!i promise! please do not insult me or flame me in any way because i know im probably not very good but i atleast enjoy it!!! if you have any ideas plz share and ill c what i can do.this story is based on my character stacey the hedgehog! so enjoy!!!

disclaimer: Stacey the hedgehog belongs to me and u know i dont own sonic and co.

**CHAPTER 1**

Forks and knives clattered as the Johnson family ate loudly. My name is Stacey Johnson I'm a black and pink 13 year old hedgehog I'm the oldest kid in their family. The youngest is my sister 4 year old Emily and in the middle is my brother Billy who is 10. "The food is delicious honey" complimented my father. Before my mom had a chance to reply Billy bellowed out "no! It's horrible!" I kicked him under the table. "ouch!" Billy whined. I gave him a dirty look. "Now children stop fighting." My mom said quieting us.

Suddenly the door burst open and some men wearing military style uniforms charged in yelling commands "like surround them!" and "don't let them get away! "What's going on!!!" my father yelled out. "No questions sir just comes with us" replied a man who appeared to be in charge of this attack. One man picked up Emily out of her baby chair. One of them grabbed Billy. "No! Mom dad! Help!" he cried out. My father took a few steps toward his son until some soldiers swiftly grabbed him and grabbed a gun and aimed it at him. I looked away I felt tears drip down my face. I heard the gun shot, I heard another gun shot. Then I heard Emily crying. I felt two gloved hands tug on my arm. I looked up at the man. He stared straight into my eyes. I looked straight into his .his dark eyes were like a weapon themselves piercing through mine. I asked him one simple question. "Why are you doing this?" he said nothing. "Please tell me!" he pulled me towards the door. I stumbled out side and was then shoved into a military style truck along with my brother and sister. I wiped away my tears in a second they came back over flowing. My siblings were a blur. I prayed that something would happen so I could get out of this terrible mess I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound In Darkness**

_here is chapter 2! oh wow its been like 2 years since i updated so sorry! _

_^^; well here it is finally! i love reveiws so please tell me what you think, improvment? yes,no? i kind of got stuck in the midst of it but now i have lots of ideas for it, im so excited:3_

_BIG THANKS to skull33 everybody who reads this, go and love him lol hes well deserved it, he was my main inspiration throughout this so far, and besides he allowed me to use his character 'skull' so i dont own skull , hes a great character though 3_

_so spread some love, thanks :D_

_chapter 2_

I was in the truck,and finally had stopped crying, though my siblings were quietly sobbing. I shuddered remember the scene in my house that happened minutes before, everything in my life had changed so quickly..just in that one instant where _they_ had taken everything away from me and.. scowling i forced the images out of my mind.

for the first time since we were abducted i looked around the truck, there were a few guns on the side,the windows had a dark tint to it, the truck was a faded rusty green and grey. Up front there were a couple soldiers driving,chatting a bit but i couldnt quite hear them.

i heard some whimpering nearby and turned to my sister to comfort her, billy had calmed down some but his voice was shaky"s-stacey?" "yes billy?" i replied "whats going on? are mom and dad okay?" i nearly cried at the mention of them."im not quite sure"i said weakly. emily started to cry again "no no, emily its okay" i said in a soothing voice.

I stared over at my overwhelmed brother and sister..i felt saddened watching my brother wiping his tears on his blue t-shirt, my sisters purple shirt was damp from crying so much, watching my brother brush some dark black hair out of my sisters face

his black hair was matted to his face, i forced myself to turn away not allowing myself to watch them suffer any longer.

Thats when i realized the 2 other males sitting across from us;staring. it made me uncomfortable to be the center of attention, but i too was curious about them. Questions raced through my mind:_ Who were they? What did they want? were they abducted too? _The boy whom appeared to be the oldest cleared his throat, and all 3 of us brought our attention to him."They take you too?" he said. "uhm..yeah" i replied. "who are you?" The stranger grinned and replied with"names skull, this is my brother daniel"

Daniel glared"How can you be grinning at a time like this?" Skulls grin widened."easy"

Daniel muttered something under his breath and turned away, i gave skull a questioning look"dont worry,hes always like that"he said. "oh" It was quiet for a few minutes, quiet enough to hear some of the soldiers conversation up front..i listened carefully."how much further?" "not much" i didnt quite catch the next bit "yeah, if so boss'll be mad"

i sighed, thats all i was gonna hear.

i examined skull and daniel they werent all that bad looking, skull, a hawk appeared to be a light shade of blue but it was hard to tell in the truck, it was so dark. Daniel was a hedgehog..how odd their brothers arent they? he was black and his hair was a bit long and spiky and a dark shade of red. He wore a white sleeved shirt with blue stripes along the sleeves, for accessories he wore a gold chain along with a chain with a cross on it, he had a black belt and a red belt and he had bandadges on his hands. skull had a green shirt on with a brown long sleeved jacket, and grey pants, with black shoes that had..spikes on them? he wore grey gloves aswell.

"so" skull started "whats your story?" he questioned. he startled me with that question, i didnt expect that. "uhh..nothing really, my life was completely normal before _this" " _hmph..i see..same i guess,though i went more into the poor category and had to steal for most of my needs but thats besides the point" poor? he doesnt look the type, his clothes are clean-brandnew..i dont understand,hes always so happy....

The truck started to make noises, i was getting a little worried "is there something wrong with the truck?" i asked. It was daniel who answered this time "could be" Billy looked at me..he looked terrified"billy dont worry, itll be fine, i promise" i said before he could ask. Suddenly the truck came to a halt i looked over at skull and opened my mouth to say something" i dont know" he said before i could ask. for the first time since we met, he looked..uncertain. Then the soldiers whom were driving before, grabbed us roughly and pulled us out of the truck "hey that hurt ya know!" he said lamely, rubbing his arm for the extra emphasis. "good" a soldier said darkly. Daniel elbowed his brother and muttered" shutup before you get us all killed" the soldier who appeared to be the leader of this whole kidnapping smirked"thats exactly right daniel, infact all of you are going to die"


End file.
